I'm Sorry
by Ei-ryu-Metsuryu-Maho
Summary: ... I went back to the classroom, skipping, and when I was about to open the door and shout her name...


**Yo, minna! Then again. The title sucks.**

**This story is based on what happened to me and my crush...**

**but only the first part of it..hehehe**

**All of the characters here are still um...12 years old...**

**Well...enjoy!**

* * *

It's the month of March, the month that I would graduate from Grade School.

Here I am chatting with my friends, asking them if they would still be in Fairy Academy next school year.

I sigh in relief to know that my two closest friends, Levy and Mirajane, will still be studying here, "How about you, Lu-chan? Will you still be studying here next school year?"

Levy-chan asked me. I grinned at them and said "Of course! I love Fairy Academy and I would still be here until I graduate."

Both of them smiled.

I really love it when they smile at me, their smiles makes my problems go away.

"Lucy! Carla- sensei's calling for you!" Lisanna told me. I nodded and told my friends that I would be back in a jiff.

* * *

I knocked at the door and I heard someone told me to come in.

"What is it Carla-sensei?" I asked sweetly.

I noticed that the top of her table is filled with papers.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Write your name here, and the number of years you've been joining the Drum 'n' Lyre Corps." Carla-sensei told me.

I wrote down my name and when I was about to continue I stopped for a while to think '_hmm…how many years was it again? Oh yeah! 2' _then I continued writing.

"Here, Sensei." She nodded not taking her eyes off the Laptop arranging the grades of her students.

When I was about to leave, she asked me "Bisca Connell is your classmate, right? Tell her to come here."

I nodded and skipped my way to the classroom.

When I was about to open the door and shout the name of Bisca, I accidentally slammed the door to Natsu's face.

Gray and Gajeel was laughing their ass off, while Natsu was rubbing his nose. I immediately apologized to him but he glared at me and shouted "Why the hell did you do that for!?"

I blushed because he shouted 3 inches from my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry! I was just going to call for Bisca because Carla-sensei was asking for her." I said, bowing my head every second.

I think Bisca heard me because she went outside to where Carla-sensei is.

Gray and Gajeel couldn't stop laughing. Natsu glared at them and punched their faces. They were about to punch him back when Erza said "The school bell already rang. Didn't you hear? Now go and eat somewhere!" The three of them gulped, nodded and ran outside.

I was about to follow them to apologize again when Lecy-chan and Mira-chan called me "Lu-chan! Wait up!"

* * *

"Please help me guys.." I begged. "What if Natsu is still mad at me? I should apologize again."

"Don't worry Lu-chan!" Levy-chan tried to cheer me up "Yeah Lucy. Natsu never stays mad to a person more than a day. You know him. He's always…..Fired up! Like he always say." Mirajane added.

I looked down. It was true Natsu never stays mad to a person for long, but I couldn't help but feel uneasy. I always feel like this when I made someone angry, mad or upset.

* * *

_Rrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg_

The school bell already rang. I saw Natsu head out with his friends.

I was about to call him when "Lucy~ Can I borrow your notes? I wasn't able to copy the notes sensei gave us earlier, 'cause you know….I'm slow when it comes to writing….So? Could I?" Cana said.

"Ah..Yeah, sure!" Then I hurriedly took my notebook and gave it to her.

When I turned my head, Natsu wasn't there anymore _wait, maybe he's still downstairs _I though

I speed walk my way downstairs and my guess is right, he was there. _But his alone_

I went near him. He noticed me, _I think he was expecting me,_ he looked my way, I immediately bowed my head and said "Im really sorry, Natsu. I didn't mean to slam the door at your face earlier. I didn't saw you there. I'm really sorry."

I was still bowing my head, nervously waiting for his reply _please, don't be angry please, don't be angry _

I kept on repeating that in myself.

"Nah… It's alright, Luce! I know it was just an accident. Besides, you would never hurt someone, with that kind heart of yours." He told me. I looked at him to see him grinning.

I blushed.

"Well, Luce! I still have to go to Karaoke with the others, like to come? Levy and Mira would be there too."

I also grinned and nodded.

~End~

* * *

**Um...did I do well?**

**Please review!**


End file.
